Reunited at Spot
by Rod-Noganeto1
Summary: Instead of Kioko, a familiar mercenary reunites a couple of experiments who were evilly separated from each other, too much laughs for him, and FUN! Remake of "Reunited at last", from Kioko the pirate, but my own version, or my universe. Rated KF for Kid Friendly. Well, almost. R&R. It may have OC's from QueenDanny and Kitsune633 from
1. Mission Spotted

**Hey there, Noga1 (Also called Noogai9) here, bringing you a re-make of how Rod met Lilo, this is a completely different story, based on "Reunited at last", by Kioko-the-Pirate**

**I am sorry i didn't uplaoded something in a while, and got the Terminator story in an unannounced hiatus, i know you like it, even if some of you didn't reviewed it, but i'll complete my new stories soon, cuz i have writer's block right now and i hardly wrote this chapter without some consueling and that**

**This is a parody of "Reunited at last", but with different characters (The same appear, but with some more), a different plot scheme (But retaining the same main plot), a bit of more humour, and a bit of bloody scenes, A BIT, don't get confused, this isn't gonna be as hory and as bloody as my former stories, oh no, this is gonna be more kid-friendly**

**So this is it, "Reunited by Spot"**

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch is owned by Diney (It MUST be owned by Chris Sanders, but nooooo), Kioko is owned by Kioko-the-pirate, and the other stuff (The universe and such) is entirely owned by me (Aclaration: This is an AU of Kioko's universe, cuz i couldn't even think in other stuff to make my own univrse when i got to know the L&S fandom)**

Chapter one – Mission Spot-ted

It was a shiny morning in the island of Kauai, peace was reigning over it as kids could be heard playing on the city and the look was wonderful, there was no sign of Gantu after he captured Angel, AKA experiment 624, and kept her secretly, planning to execute her at Hamsterviel's orders for betraying her

That was the problem...

In a red-blue house with a dome as an extra room in the ceiling, AKA the Pelekai household, a black-haired teenager in her mid-16s with brown eyes, nearly brunette skin and wearing a muumuu that fits her and black sandals, was sitting on her room's bed with a sad frown, she was looking her 'Cousins' album, AKA the album of all of the rehabilitated experiments that she captred and reformed thanks to her best friend, Stitch, AKA the Experiment 626, Jumba's, most perfect creation.

The name of the teenager was Lilo Pelekai, and she was peering up at one particular photo of tow experiments holding hands, one was Stitch, and the other one was Angel. Lilo thought with a sigh abotu the current events: Since Angel was captured by that 'Stupid head' of Gantu, Stitch felt VERY sad to the point he didn't spoke to anyone, didn't ate or drank nothing (Specially coconut cake and coffee), or even moved out of his 'relaxing palce': The house's hammock. Lilo was thinking of many ways of trying to make Stitch happy, but to no avail.

"Oh, Stitch, i wish i knew how to cheer you up, after Angel's gone" Lilo muttered, then, her lightbulb turned on "Oh, how could i be so stupid? Angel! If i get her here, maybe Stitch would be happy!" she cheered up with glee, but then frowned "But i cannot fight Gantu alone, nor the experiments, considering how much stronger Gantu got" she sighed, then she got anotehr idea "I know! Kioko!" she gasped in happiness as she went over to her tphonebook and looked in the K, K of Kioko, she then drew out her cellphone and dialed Kioko's number, then waited for an answer while holding Scrump in one hand and squeezing it, but not so tight, so it won't broke

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house that interestingly in the same island as Lilo's, a totally black-haired man wearing black jeans with a belt and a black sleeveless shirt, was sitting on the couch, watching TV while drinking a can of soda "Argh" the man scoffed as he flipped through the channels "Boy, Earth TV is SO boring, 200 channels, and nothing interesting to see, what a waste of cable!" he grumbled. His cellphone then rang as he picked it up, it was a Blackberry BB "Hello?"

* * *

"Kioko? It's me, Lilo" Lilo replied as her muscles tensed from Kioko's answer

"Oh, hey Lilo, how are things over there?" the man, now named Kioko smiled

"Bad, K, bad" Lilo sighed while shaking her head "Can i ask you a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Kioko smiled, then frowned "If it's finnancial, then how many do you-"

"No no no no no!" Lilo interrupted him while hsaking her head quickly repetitive times "Other kind of favour" she sighed "Listen, can you please go to Gantu's secret hideout and rescue Angel for me? I cannot do it alone, nor Stitch's cousins altogether" she explained

"Oooh, sorry, Lilo, but i am busy, i otta go in half an hour to the R.A.M. To instruct trainees to be space pirates" he explained

"Oh, i am sorry to waste your phone time in this, bye" Lilo sighed as she was about to hung up

"BUT" Kioko suddenly interrupted Lilo as she held her phone to her ear again "I can give you the number of a guy who can do it as good as i do it" he smiled as Lilo squealed in joy, Kioko making a distance between hsi ear and his phone, then held it to his ear again "Do you've got a computer and Internet with Skype?"

"Ih!" Lilo grinned

"Well then, take note of his Skype name" Kioko nodded

"Okay!" Lilo nodded as she quickly reached out for a pen and a piece of paper while nearly falling out of the bed "Tell"

"N-O-G-A-1" Kioko replied as Lilo wrote every letter that Kioko dictated "He is a mercenary known as Golden Gun in some planets, but he wants to be called Rod, he will surely help for a prize"

"Money?" Lilo asked

"Yeah" Kioko smiled "Well, call him" he sighed "See ya later, Lilo"

"See ya" Lilo smiled as she hung up, then squealed in joy while throwing up her arms in joy "Imiracles exist! MIRACLES EXIST!" she smiled as she kissed the paper containing hte Skype name repetitive times, then jumped out of the bed and headed towards Jumba's lab, but stopped when her phone text message rang, she then checked it out, it said 'And BTW, Lilo, you also will need a webcam, Rod wants to see his customers in Skype XD -K' Lilo then nodded as she put the phone in her pocket and ran towards the elevator, then got down, where she was received by a woman in her early 20's with the same hair and eye color as Lilo, but with a darker skin color than her

"Lilo, why did you squealed to high, i could hear you from the kitchen?" the woman questioned Lilo

"No time to explain, Nani, the secrets of Stitch's happiness lay on this paper!" Lilo quickly suqealed as she hugged the woman, now named Nani, quickly before she dashed towards Jumba and Pleakley's room

A four-eyed, overweight alien was working on the computer as Lilo entered the room "Jumba! No time! Need computer! Internet! Webcam!" she gasped for air

"Is not-so-little girl being addicted to that Earthling website called 'Chatroulette' now?" the alien, now called Jumba, chuckled as he got off his seat and mvoed away so Lilo could use the computer, which she did in less than a second "You msut be remembering this, not so little girl: Chatroulette is filled with pedo-"

"It's not for that, Jumba!" Lilo screamed as she saved and closed Jumba's important project windows and logged in on Skype while setting up her webcam

"Then?" Jumba shrugged

"Let's just say that i've got the secret that will raise Stitch's happiness by a 400%, all on this paper" Lilo explained as she logged in with her account, ' '

"Huh, i must be seeing this, maybe not-so-little girl would know more powerful people, powerful as space pirate" Jumba laughed as he sat down on a nearby chair while looking what Lilo was doing

Lilo just ignored him as she quickly put the username of the paper in the 'Contacts Finder', and it surpisingly got 1 result that was called 'Rodrigo Damiani' "IT'S HIM!" she squaled as she quickly added him as a friend with the invite note saying 'URGENT! URGENT!' and waited for an answer

"Not-so-little girl must be calming down or else you will get a heart attack" Jumba calmed Lilo down "Now, you mustb e telling me all from the start"

"Okay" Lilo took a deep breath as she began to explain all to Jumba

* * *

Meanwhile, on planet Turo, who was cyan colored in this universe, with a pleasing atmosphere, there was a futuristic city with tall buildings, but afar from the city, which was the Capital called 'Capital City' (DUH!), there was a small cantina called 'Mercenaries here', where it was filled with mercenaries, all rude men that are more rude than the other one, but there was a peculiar mercenary, one wearing a Deadpool-like costume, but the red parrent is golden, and the insignia also looked like Deadpool's, but with some changes, he was sitting on a nearby table as he drew out an Alienware laptop from his backpack "Okay, last chance i'll give Skype for a job, and then i go home" he sighed as the computer quickly turned on, he then logged in Skype and suddenly saw Lilo's invitation "Hmmm, urgent you say?" he laughed "No doubt" he smiled as he clicked on the 'Accept' button, and Lilo was now a friend of his, appearing online to him "16 years old and from Kauai? you gotta be kidding me, this couldn't be urgent from a teenager!" he scoffed as he was about to delete her

* * *

Back in Kauai.

"So you are saying that you can hire a... soldier of fortune, claled Rod?" Jumba replied "That can rescue 624 for 62-"

"HE'S ONLINE! HE ACCEPTED ME!" Lilo squaled as she quickly pressed the Vieocall button and it was soon calling

"Damn" Rod grumbled as he answered teh call "Hello?" he sighed as the two were seeing each other through the videocall

"Whoah, so youare the mercenary called Rod?" Lilo smiled "You look like-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, like Deadpool" Rod said quickly while waving his hand dismissively "Listen, as you aren't a customer but only a fan of me, i am gonna hung up and dele-"

"NO!" Lilo gasped "Please, listen to me for at least 5 minutes, and then you can do whatever you wish" she peladed

Rod then sighed reluctantly "Okay, what do you want?"

"To hire you" Lilo replied

"You? Hire me?" Rod laughed "I am sorry, darling, but i don't see you having the face of someone who wants to kill someone, i don't even know if you have an enemy"

"It's not an assassination mission, but a rescue mission" Lilo added

"Okay then, i'll accept it" Rod nodded "Please tell me your address and i'll be there as fast as i can say 'pedo'" he said as he closed the laptop, turning it off and ending the call

"Okay" Lilo nodded, she didn't realized the call ended "It's-"

"Got it! Pedo!" Rod quickly said as he teleported int othe house

"ACK!" Jumba gasped as he fell from his chair

"Whoah, that's what i call fast service" Lilo chuckled as she brushed her hair to look more presentable in front of the guest

"No more joke chatting" Rod sighed "Tell me, where is the rescue place? Where is the targed to rescue and if there is anyone to kill optionally" he quickly said

"Well..." Lilo sighed "In reality, i don't know where is it, but i only know that stupid-head of Gantu has Angel, the Experiment 624, and that she is gonna be execfuted by Hamsterviel's orders"

"Gantu? The shark-whale thing alien? Angel? The pink koala with devil horns? Hamsterviel? The gerbil who wants to take over this universe?" Rod asked

"Yeah" Lilo nodded as Rod peered at a nearby unopened Coke bottle "Drink it if you wish" she smield as Rod went over to the bottle

"It will cost all $1000" Rod replied as he opened the bottle and began to drink from it

"$1000?" Lilo and Jumba gasped

"But we don't got that money! Even if i ask Nani for all of her money!" Lilo squealed

"Well, i can make you a discount" Rod sighed "It will cost $100 if you let me kill that whale-"

"Okey dokey" Lilo interrupted him while nodding eagerly

"Good" Rod smirked devilishly "But the money first, the job then"

Lilo then sighed as she drew out $100 from her pocket and handed it to Rod "I was saving it for a Wii game, but i guess Stitch's happiness is worth it" he muttered

"You've got a Wii?" Rod laughed "Wait, i don't care" he smiled as he then shook Lilo's hand "You've hired me, i'll get the target in some minutes" he nodded "Make sure 626 is busy at that time"

"Okay" Lilo nodded "I'll- Wait! How do you-"

"I know everything" Rod smirked as he finished up his bottle and tossed it to a nearby trashcan "Ahhh, it tasted like feet, but. oh well, to work!" he declared as he turned to walk away, but then turned back to Lilo "And as a gift for hiring me, i'll give you something special" he smirked, then left the room, the house, and took off into the skies to find Gantu's hideout

An alien that resembled a broom that had one eye, an antennae and thee feet entered the room, he was wearing a muumuu, then looked around "Hey, do you guys know where i've left my self-created Coke?"

"Self... created... Coke?" Lilo stammered nervously

"Yeah, i created it with some ingredients, black ink, and my secret ingredient, foot poweder" the alien, named Pleakley, smiled

"Que cosas, no?" Lilo laughed nervously while turning to the audience

**End of Chapter 1 – More Coming Soon**

**R&R**


	2. SPOTTAH!

Chapter 2 – SPOT-TAH!

Rod was surveying through the city, asking all of the experiments if they knew about Gantu's secret place

Rod approached Slushy on the ice cream stall, then showed his SMF insignia "UGF mercenary, Mr..."

"Slushy" Slushy smiled "What is it, officer?" he asked sarcastically

"I need to know the whereabouts of Gantu" Rod replied

"Well, if i knew, i'd tell you, cuz i have some friends captured" Slushy replied

"Like who?" Rod rose an eyebrow

"Do i have to tell you? You are nothing but a raccoon!" Slushy growled

"Tell me before i break every of your ice-composed exoskelleton!" Rod growled as he grabbed Slushy "Wait a second, i don't care about your friends, i only come for Angel!" he realized as he let go out of Slushy

"Well, since you are a mercenary, i can pay you to rescue my friend and bring her to her boyfriend" Slushy sighed "$100, maybe?" he smiled as he handed one Ben Franklin to the mercenary

"Uh, okay" Rod nodded as he accepted the bill "You didn't told me where Gantu is, but... oh well, bye" he said as he took off

Rod then approached the costume shop and Morpholomew, who was attending a customer who wanted a Deadpool costume "Here you go, the mirror's over there" Morph smiled as he mistakengly pointed at Rod, who entered the shop. The customer then nodded as he went over to Rod and looked at him, then turned to Morph "Hmmm, not as red as Wade, but... oh well, i am so original like this for the party" he chuckled "Bye and thanks" he smield as he went over to pay Morph and took off

"Lookin' good" Rod laughed as he approached Morph and showed his badge to him "UGF mercenary, i need to know where Gantu is" he informed him

"Well, i dunno exactly, but last time i saw him, he was at the north, in a spaceship under a waterfall" Morph replied as he put the money on the cashier

"Any other guy who knows more?" Rod asked as he wrote everyything on his note-book

"Well, i have some cousins, like Kixx, or Sparky for example" Morph replied

"Thanks" the mercenary nodded as he saved his note-book and took off

"Hey, no costume? You made me waste my time, and money!" Morph protested, Rod just sighed as he handed Morph the bill Slushy gave him "Oh, well, have a nice day" the experiment chuckeld nervously, Rod then rolled his eyes as he left the building

Rod then approached an intersection, and by saying, Stopgo, then showed him hsi badge "UFG- O, what the hell! I work for the Galactic federation, can you tell me where Gantu is or where are those guys called Kixx or Sparky?" he scoffed, but Stopgo just ignored him and kept his eyes on the intersection, doing his duty "Hey lightlo, speaking to you!" he growled

"I am sorry, i cannot waste time, it is my turn to be the streetlight here, and nothing cannot interrupt me when i am on duty" Stopgo muttered while still standing still "But i can tell you the direction of the lighthouse, or the gym, where Sparky and Kixx frequently are"

"Shoot" Rod nodded

Stopgo then quickly turned to Rod "He is in-" but suddenly, a car, who didn't counted with the streetlight, went on panic and tried to brake, but it was in course of collission with a tanker truck

Rod then growled determinatedly as he teleported in front of the car and stopped it from crashing, with the truck just passing by "Oh my god, thanks!" Stopgo gasped as he kept on doing his job again "I swear i am not gonna distract myself again, please go!" he pleaded

"Okay, i understand" Rod nodded as he left the intersection

Minutes after, Rod went to the disco, where Sample were, he then approached him on stage, climbed up and interrupted the song "Hey, wassap dude, i was on my rap performing!" Sample scoffed in a rapper-tone of voice as he repeated it again with his abilities

"Tell me where is Kixx, or Sparky, pelase" Rod sighed

"What's your name, and your job?" Sample asked

"Rod, mercenary" Rod sighed as he facepalmed

"Hmm" Sample smirked as he grabbed the micrphone and began to chant

_His name is Rod_

_He is a killer_

_Oh my god!_

_He is a ruthless thriller!_

"Good one" Rod laughed "Now-"

_He kills people for money_

_He accepts checks!_

_He also kills ponies_

_He is a jerk!_

Rod then growled as he grabbed the microphone

_Son of a momma_

_Stop repeating_

_Worse than a mamba_

_You're getting creepy_

"That doesn't even rhymes totally!" Sample smirked "Touch-"

Just then, Rod grabbed Sample by the scruff of his neck and held him close to his face "Listen, Half-a-cent, i am in no ood for rap, i wanan know where is the gym, or the lighthouse!"

"I. i dunno, dude!" Sample gasped as he struggled to break free "Please don't harm me, its the truth!"

"Where is the gym or the lightouse!" Rod growled

"I... i know who knows everything about where do they live!" Sample stuttered "Lilo Pelekai! She knows!"

Rod hten sighed as he dropped down Sample "Like bureaucracy, going everywhere" he mtutered as he left the building and took off into the skies

Meanwhile, in the Pelekai house...

Stitch was laying on the hammock, very sad and deppressed, holding a photo of Angel "Angel..." he sighed "How i miss you"

Just then, Lilo and Kioko approached Stitch with Lilo holding a cup of coffee and Kioko, with an annoyed face, holding a piece of coconut cake "Hey Stitch, we've got you some coconut cake and coffee" she smiled as Kioko handed Stitch the cake

"No thanks" Stitch sighed "My heart is all gone, i dunno why i am even living without her"

"Ah, coem on, fuzz-ball!" Kioko sighed as he tossed the cake away, with Lilo staring at him, surprised "I've just spent 100 dollars in this cake, and you don't want it? YOU'VE GOTTA BE-"

Just then, Rod arrived and approached the gang "Can i... have some guidance?" he laughed

Just then, Kioko fainted in an anime style "Your seriously telling me that, after taking more minutes in this mission, you need guidance? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME X2!" he snarled "I'll do it quicker, i am surprised, Rod!"

"Well, i am not as SO powerful as you, buddy" Rod sighed "I do relly respect it"

Kioko then facepalmed with a sigh as he left the gang

"Which guidance, Mr. Dami?" Lilo asked with a sweet smile

"Well, where is Kixx, or Sparky?" Rod asked, dumbly

"Well, Kixx is on the gym, near the beach, and Sparky, it's obvious, in the lighthouse. If you fly, you can see him" Lilo chuckled

"OK, thanks" Rod nodded as he left the scene

"What was all that?" Stitch asked curiously "Why did that raccoon needed guidance?"

"He has Asperger, and wants to meet new friend" Lilo lied with a smile

"Uhm, okay" Stitch shrugged "I am gonna watch 'Love Story', let me use your notebook" he sighed as he entered the house

"Sure" Lilo smiled

In the lighthouse...

Sparky was taking his break after horus of giving electricity to the lighthouse, when Rod arrived, flying, he then showed him his badge "Oh, nevermind" he sighed as he holstered it "Can you tell me where is Gantu? I Lilo's friend"

"Well, as far as i could know, i know the coordinates, but only the lattitude" Sparky sighed

"Tell" Rod nodded as he drew out his note-book

" 21°4'2" " Sparky instructed him

"Kay, i'll know the rest on my Rod-PC" Rod nodded "Thanks for the info"

"Anytime, zzix" Sparky smiled as Rod nodded and left the lighthouse

" 21°4'2" " Rod mused "Hmmm..." he said as he began thinking "Got it! 160° 28' 1" " he exclaimed as he mentally joined both points and dashed towads the location

After some minutes, Rod arrived at the location, it was Gantu's spaceship under a waterfall as Morph said firtsly "It's down to you and me, litle sharkie" he snickered as he knocked on the door, but it suddenly opened, squashing him

"Hey, let me sleep, you little snacks!" 625 growled as he came out, wearing a pink nightcap

"Niz- nightcap" Rod grumbled as he slipped out of under the door and re-former himself

"WHOAH! THE DEATH HIMSELF!" 625 gasped as he quickly tried to get in again, but Rod got him from his tail. Well, if that little mound could be called tail XD

"I wanna speak with Gantu... alone!" Rod growled

"Kay, kay! Drop me and i'll pick to you"625 gasped as Rod let go of him, 625 then nodded as he dashed in, Rod followed him suit

"Nice nightcap by the way, homo!" Rod joked, 625 took off his nightcap quickly and tossed it away

The two soon arrived at Gantu's room and they got in, Gantu was sleeping

"GANTUUUU!" Rod yelled in a Hamsterviel ventriloquist voice

"YES SIR!" Gantu gasped as he quickly got in, he was wearing pink pajamas with stripes and he was also weating a pink nightcap and girl eye-mask

"Another homo" Rod chuckled as Gantu took off his mask and turned to sneer at Rod

"How dare you!" Gantu growled as he grabbed Rod with his big hands and held him close to his face "Got any words before i tear you into oblivion?" he smirked

"Yeah, one" Rod coughed as he slipped up his mask so his mouth could be seen, then burped, making a big smoke explosion of feet powder "Ugh, that Coke was so tasty" Rod's voice could be heard as some punchs could be hear also, and as the somke dissipated, Gantu appeared tied up with his arm and feet and 625 being hung by his leg to the ceiling

"GET ME DOWN!" 625 yelled

"No" Rod gorlwed, then turned to Gantu "Where are the experiment containing prisons?" he demanded

Gantu then cried in pain as he spoke "At your right, it opens with voice!" he stuttered

Rod then went over to the door it was being pointed at and faced it "ACCES: VOICE REQUIRED" the computer said

Rod then cleared his throat before answering "Gantu Sharkson" he said in a Gantu voice

"ACCESS GRANTED" the computer said as it's door opened, revealing the experiment prison, it was empty, except for two experiments on it, one was Angel, who was hugging her knees and crying and whimpering, muttering between the lines of 'Stitch' and 'Bujeebu'.

As for the other experiment, she was golden-furred, green-eyed fennic fox experiment who was sighing on her cell

"Plasto!" Rod growled as he drew out his katanas and made an 'X' slash on each prison, shattering the cells, now what was left were the containment units

"Who are you?" the fox experiment gasped as she saw it was a threatening force when he had a sword in hand

"I am your saviour" Rod smiked "A friend" he grinned "Name?"

"D-Danny" the experiment stuttered "Gantu mistakenly captured me, i was just living peacefully with my bujeebu, and then that... fish captured me for no reason!" Danny cried

"Don't worry, you are free now" Rod smiled as he shattered each containment unit with his head "You will be with your bujeebus sooner" he assured them

"Oh, thanks" Danny laughed as Angel got out and stretched herself

"By the way, noble gentleman, what is your name?" Angel smiled

"Everyone knows me as GG, or Golden Gun, but you can call me... Rod" Rod presented himself

"Twig?" Danny giggled

"No, Rod" Rod muttered

"Stick?" Angel joked

"Rod" Rod grumbled "And i suppose your bujeebus are finding you now" he smirked

"Yes!" Danny cried "Victor, i am coming back to you!" she told herself

"Yep, and i've won $200 today" Rod smiled proudly

"Are you a mercenary?" Angel smiled

"I do prefer to call myself... soldier of fortune, with too much fortune" Rod laughed

BA DUM TSS! *Laughter*

"What in the name of Gustavo Cerati was that?" Rod asked, looking at the sky "Nevermind, let's go" he sighed

"But i don't wanna walk all over from this dirty place to my home" Danny whined "Do you've got a car?"

"No" Rod smirked "But... i can steal this thing, the GC will confiscate it from me later when sharkie gets arrested

"Oh, okay" Danny grinned

After some minutes of mishap chats, Rod went over to the control panel of the ship and started it, and in moments, it took off into skies

"Your boyfriend must be lucky, Danny, he has a pretty bujeebu" Rod laughed

"Thanks" Danny blushed "But i don't wanna him to be jealous, so this won't get out of the spaceship, okay"

"Right" Rod nodded

The trio soon arrived at Lilo's house as it landed nedt to 'The red one', with Stitch, who was on the hammock again, not wanting to ever see a movie, gasped nad got into battle stance, with extra limbs and all "GANTU!"

The spaceship then opened, revealing Angel "STITCH!" she cried as she rushed over to Stitch and hugged him

"A-Angel?" Stitch gaped in antonishment

"Care to go on foot?" Rod asked Danny, but jsut as she was about to speak, Rod interrupted her "Nvm, i'll get you to your house, just tell me where it is" he muttered as the spaceship closed it's door and took off into the sky

"Oh Stitch, i missed you so much" Angel whimpered with tears on her eyes

BLAH BLAH BLAH, next chapter!

Rod and Danny soon arrived at their house, it was a normal house, but with a happier tone, where a brown fox-like experiment with black eyes and wearing glasses, was mowing the lawn while sighing sadly, but suddenly gasped when he saw Gantu's ship landing in front of the street "What does this scum wants now? He've got Danny, isn't that enough?" he cursed to himself "But that's it!" he snarled as he turned off the mower and 'Rolled up his sleeves' (A/N: That's a sign of someone wanting to beat up a person in Mexico XD) "I am gonna kick this guy's ass off and then i am gonna reclaim Danny, no matter wha-"

But suddenly, the spaceship's door opened, revealing Danny "VIC!" she shrieked as she rushed over to the experiment, now named Vic, and hugged him tightly "Thank god you are alive" she whimpered as she let out a tear off her eye

"D-Danny? Wha-What is all this?" Vic gasped "H-How you've got free?"

Rod then came out of the ship "Ah, expie love" he sighed in happinness and success

"Long story" Danny giggled as she pointed at Rod

"Is he happy?" Rod asked grimly at Danny

"Yep" Danny smiled

"Then i am done here" Rod grumbled as he levitated off the air, but suddenly turned to Danny "Oh, and if the Grand Councilwoman gets in here, pelase tell her that Gantu is subdued and ready to be arrested, alright?" he instructed her

"Got it" Danny nodded

"Kay" Rod smield as he took off

"So... what's all this, who is that guy?" Vic asked, but Danny kissed him

"Let's get in the house, i'll tell you everything there" Danny giggled as she led him into the house

**End of Chapter**


End file.
